


DATING CROWLEY WOULD INCLUDE

by deanmonreigns



Series: Supernatural Writings [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, spn headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Crowley (Supernatural) & You, Crowley (Supernatural)/Reader, Crowley (Supernatural)/You
Series: Supernatural Writings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833058
Kudos: 13





	DATING CROWLEY WOULD INCLUDE

  * > * * *

    * Crowley treating you like a queen.
    * Protecting you.
    * Finding it annoying when you hang out with moose and squirrel.
    * Calling you baby girl.
    * Kinky sex.
    * Phone sex.
    * Oral sex.
    * Romantic gestures.
    * Taking you to fancy restaurants.
    * Gifts.
    * Passionate kisses.
    * Sticking up for Crowley.
    * More sex.
    * Being partners in crime.
    * Disagreeing.
    * Make up sex.





End file.
